Photos of Me
Photos of Me (ミーの写真, Mī no Shashin) is a horror adventure rpg, manga by xVSP3 (under the name Black Ink Software in here). The story involves a young man named Satoshi, who experiences a car accident resulting him to be ina coma state. While in his coma, he lost his memories except the fact that he has a name and a dead girlfriend, who is the reason of his search. Plot The story began with Satoshi having a car trip. Unexpectedly, the car shook and eveything went black. Next, Satoshi woke up in an unknown place (Limbo) and he can't remember what happened nor anything in the past for that matter. However, he did remember his name and his dead girlfriend. As the player progresses, he met up with other people and gathered information about the place and what is going on. Also, he seems to slowly remember his past. Now, it is up to the player to determine his fate once he gets out of Limbo. Endings There are numerous endings the player can obtain depending on their decisions althroughout the game. A New Beginning (Good Ending) :Satoshi remembered everything, but decided to stay in the hospital for a few days to recover. Unexpectedly, Kazumi paid him a visit in which they used the time to chat, and reminiscence the events in Limbo. After years passed by, he and Kazumi had a daughter who befriended a teacher named Reina. Remembered Past (Normal Ending) :Satoshi remembered everything, and decided to move on with his life. After years passed, he became a successful businessman and visited the place where he and Reina used to be all the time. While remembering, he saw and befriended a girl named Reina. Going with You (Bad Ending) :Satoshi remembered everything, but he can't bear not being with Reina anymore resulting him to commit suicide by jumping off the building. Everything became white and Satoshi was seen walking aimlessly as he called out for Reina. Characters Almost all of the characters are between the living and the afterlife. They are sent to a place named Limbo that challenges their strength and will to live. Satoshi (サトシ, Satoshi) :Satoshi is a high school student who went in a car accident and is now in a coma state. He doesn't remember a thing except his name and deceased girlfriend. His fate is determined by how the player played the game. Reina (レイナ, Reina) :Reina is Satoshi's dead girlfriend, and is aware of his coma state. She is the one responsible for scattering the pictures so that Satoshi will remember everything. When she was still living, she's a very kind and pretty student, but she dies with heart cancer. Hiroki (ヒロキ, Hiroki) :Hiroki is a young, intelligent detective who tried solving the "Prison in Between" case. He somehow ended up in Limbo where he met Satoshi and gave him clues and warnings about the place. It was later revealed that he drank mocha drenched with neuromuscular-blocker. Ai (アイ, Ai) :Ai is an oblivious teenage girl who is slow in adapting in the environment. She doesn't do much, but one thing she knew is the person who produced Satoshi's photos. It was later revealed that she was raped and was stabbed in a place near her chest area. Daisuke (ダイスケ, Daisuke) :Daisuke is an arrogant basketball player with great amount of stamina and agility. He often critizes Satoshi in many sarcastic ways. He has a soft side when the player gets to know him better. It was later revealed that he was beaten unconscious. Mio (ミオ, Mio) :Mio is an advanced researcher in a young age. She doesn't believe in the supernatural and just thought of the whole thing as an abnormal phenomenon. It was later revealed that she drowned in a swimming pool. Kazumi (かずみ, Kazumi) :Kazumi is one of Satoshi's classmates as well as a supernatural fanatic. She is very knowledgable in terms of the other world and that inclues their weaknesses and remedies. She seems to have a crush on Satoshi but discarded those feelings because of his girlfriend Reina. It was later revealed that she suffocated from a huge amount of carbon monoxide. Trivia Category:Singles